Salvation XII: A Hard Day's Night
by PixyChick
Summary: Post-GoF...Finally! The next part! This one is short, but sweet! Please R/R!


# Salvation XII: A Hard Day's Night

A Harry Potter FanFic

Set after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

# By PixyChick

The seemingly endless trek across this fruitful landscape was becoming quite painful to Harry Potter. The little ball of energy that was leading him, however, seriously resembled a pink rabbit he had once seen on a Muggle battery commercial. 

"Um, 'Blossom? Are we almost there yet?" Harry panted while wiping beads of sweat from his brow.

"Not yet, Harry Potter! We still gots a way to go!" Li'l Blossom chirped, dancing around in a small circle.

Harry inwardly groaned. They had just come to a steep, craggy peak, and Li'l Blossom was heading towards a thin cut path in the rock face.

Sighing to himself, he began to softly sing the words to The Beatles, "A Hard Day's Night" to keep his mind off the looming task ahead.

Suddenly, Li'l Blossom paused, staring straight ahead to a shadowy area of land across the valley.

"Li'l Blossom?" Harry questioned, "What are you looking at?"

The little girl turned her face towards the teenager. The fire behind her eyes had gone out; she was uncharacteristically subdued.

"The Shadowlands." She whispered.

~*~

# Sirius and Remus carried Harry's prone body to the sofa in the parlor. Dumbledore leant over Harry's body, furiously casting all sorts of charms and such to try to wake the unconscious boy. Hermione stood with her back against the far wall, staring at Harry. He was just—lying there. No movement, no color in his face, almost as if he were dead.

Groaning softly, she slid down the face of the wall, and with her head buried in her hands, began to cry.

Sirius paced swiftly around the room. Always one who preferred to solve problems, and couldn't stand to watch someone he loved lay helplessly, he began barking out orders to everyone in the room who was not currently unconscious.

While some of these requests were perfectly legit, Fred and George stopped and stared when Sirius asked them to "run and fetch him a hippopotamus."

"Sirius! Why don't you sit down for a while and relax." Remus cut in, placing his hands firmly on Sirius's shoulders and leading him to a nearby armchair.

Sirius continued muttering nonstop underneath his breath as Remus pulled out his wand and cast a simple sleeping spell on his frantic best friend, explaining that Sirius was never any good in crisises.

"Where's that hippopotamus?" he questioned drearily as he slipped off to sleep.

Ron couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Fred and George joined in, with even Remus and Lucius chuckling at Sirius's sleeping form.

Dumbledore, however, did not find Sirius's antics as humorous. He continued to stare gravely at Harry's unconscious body. Nothing the like of Harry Potter had ever been seen before, and now that his new powers, or whatever this was, were surfacing, he had no idea what to do to help.

~*~

_Don't cry_, he told himself, _Malfoys do not cry!_

"Okay." He said aloud, "Analyze the situation…analyze the situation…you're alone, NO WAND, your mother is in some sort of weird magical bubble, and who knows where the hell your father is!"

Options.

Screaming sounded like quite a good option at this time…

A house-elf rushed in, holding its ears, "Is you okay, Master Draco?" it squeaked.

Draco flicked his eyes towards the elf, "Uh, Dirtball, or whatever your name is, find me Loki and some parchment and a quill, NOW!"

The elf flinched and scurried away to find Draco's owl and the required items.

"Now," Draco said aloud as he alighted from the entrance hall, "Where would Daddy dearest hide a wand?"

~*~

Arthur paled. One son, in an undeterminable state at St. Mungo's, and _three _others missing. He sighed, "Well, you know Fred and George. They probably, um, went off somewhere and took Ron with them, and they'll be back, um, soon."

"Arthur, I will go out and look for Ron and the twins. They need to be informed of Percy's condition, and of Hagrid." Minerva said, "You and Molly get to St. Mungo's and be with your son. Severus, come with me."

Severus inwardly smiled at Minerva's take-charge posterior. Now that she was finally acting like herself again, maybe the facts of the day would affect her that much in the long run.

Minerva gave a small smile to the quivering Weasley parents, and Apparated back to the Hogwarts gates to use the magical devices there on the search for the Weasley boys.

Severus and Minerva strode quickly to the castle. Once inside, their first destination was Dumbledore's study, first to see if he was back yet, and second to consult the Sphere.

The Sphere was a device that Dumbledore invented. It held records on every Hogwarts student, past or present. Luckily, the Sphere was also somewhat of a tracking device as well.

Dumbledore wasn't in his office when they arrived. Rushing over to the Sphere, Minerva got out her wand, tapped the Sphere and called out, "Ja guru deva om!" Instantly, clouds of swirling vapors invaded the Sphere's glassy interior. A low hum erupted from the Sphere as Severus asked the location of Fred Weasley.

~*~

Author's Note: Oh my God…I wrote the next part! I know y'all are gonna kill me for taking so absolutely long, and for how short and boring this part is, but its late, and I had a bad case of food poisoning over the holidays so I did the best I could! J School is back in session in a couple days L, so I will be trying to write the next part ASAP, and I mean it this time!!!! Thanks to all who continue to read and review this series. I promise, the next parts will be VERY exciting and vital to the plot! Just keep an eye out for it!

Disclaimer: All characters (except for Li'l Blossom) belong to J.K. Rowling. "A Hard Day's Night" belongs to The Beatles, along with the words, 'Ja Guru Deva Om,' which is in the chorus of "Across the Universe"

P.S. The Beatles rule, always and forever! J

P.P.S. Here's my self-promotion—Please, please read my fic "Imagine", which is a monologue/songfic from Harry's point of view to the song "Imagine" by John Lennon. I really feel that it is some of my best work and I hope that at least one of you reads it! J I posted it on the 20th anniversary of Lennon's death and it is dedicated to his memory.


End file.
